The Loco Manifesto
Hey Random-ness Wiki, this is my apology for not posting here yet. I could say it was because I had schoolwork and relationship problems, but school is for suckas and witches burn, pitches learn and snitches get stitches. I will therefore reveal to you that I have not been posting because I have been working on starting my own literary movement!! This may go against the value system I am trying to apply for this virtual revolution in lingual traditions as we know them, but the thing is, this movement is still young, and I need your help to get it on its feet. I hope you understand, and without further ado, passage #1 of my manifesto! Passage #1 Hey holmes it's time for Latinos holmes it's time for Mexicans holmes, you know what I'm sayin' eh? You ain't got that many monkeyfightin' Mexicans in this monkeyfightin' rap game holmes. Nah, true monkeyfightin' Mexicans, holmes, really holding this stromboli down for the footin' raza, lettin' these monkeyfighters know what's up with the barrio and stromboli holmes, how the foot we live and stromboli, you know what I’m sayin’ holmes? How the foot it is on our side of the footin’ hood and stromboli you know what I’m saying, holmes? Hey holmes. They ain’t no monkeyfightin’ out there, that’s representin’ the Mexicans, representin’ la footin’ raza; Hispanics, you know what I’m sayin holmes? Hey holmes it’s all about this stromboli, you know what I’m sayin’ holmes? Hey this footin’ hip hop holmes has come to almost a footin’ end and stromboli holmes. Hey holmes, hey there ain’t no flavor going down in this stromboli. Hey, hip hop holmes, has just taken this monkeyfightin' crazy turn to the footin’ fakest and stromboli you know what I’m sayin holmes? That’s what I’m sayin’ holmes. Hey, it’s time for this stromboli to footin’ uprise. Hey there’s only one place you go when you’re footin’ at the bottom and stromboli holmes and that’s straight-up. Here’s what we’re going to do tonight and stromboli holmes... we’re gonna footin’ jack some of these footin’ slangers and stromboli, you know what I’m sayin’ holmes? And then holmes, we’re gonna go jack that fool holmes he’s got that little equipment and stromboli, you know what I’m sayin’? Be able to get the beats off and stromboli holmes, that monkeyfighter holmes he’s got some like equipment set up in the back and stromboli eh, he claims he don’t use it and stromboli, I’m like “monkeyfighter why you got that stromboli then you don’t footin’ use that stromboli you know what I’m sayin’ holmes?” And the fool’s got like a footin’ drum machine eh, footin’, keyboard and stromboli... We gotta get rolling and stromboli, you know what I’m sayin’ holmes? Hey holmes, the bottom of my footin’, kicks holmes, they’re footin' wearin’ out and stromboli, you know what I’m sayin’ holmes? Check it out eh, I know this monkeyfighter up the street holmes: he got a dope-suspenders monkeyfightin' ride holmes. Footin’ fresh-suspenders Impala and stromboli you know what I’m sayin’? Ah foot holmes, this monkeyfighter’s got this stromboli rollin’ like a monkeyfighter. He’s got the eighteen-inch rims and stromboli, the monkeyfightin’ stromboli is slammed holmes, hey this stromboli is footin’ dope. So it’s like this holmes... you’re gonna walk up the street, eh... and you’re just gonna kick it at the footin’ little liquor store and stromboli holmes ‘cuz he don’t know you and stromboli eh, he sees these two fools walkin’ up to him and stromboli, you know... monkeyfighter’s gonna like, freak out and stromboli holmes... And then, BAM We’re gonna footin’ jack his suspenders- Alright holmes, let’s go do this stromboli, are you ready to do this stromboli eh? Let’s do it, eh.